


Torrid Affairs

by Eros Heartache (Eros_Heartache)



Category: Gotham (TV) RPF
Genre: Adultery, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Smaylor - Freeform, Smut, sightly AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 16:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18196856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eros_Heartache/pseuds/Eros%20Heartache
Summary: Cory realizes, its now or never to get Robin to admit how he really feels.





	Torrid Affairs

Here we are again, Cory thinks. Robin's face buried in his crotch, the darkness of the closet keeping them from seeing the world for what it was today. He's once again ensnared by his passion for this force of nature that is his friend, his coworker, and as of late, secret lover. He has found himself returning, over and over to loose himself in the arms of this person who holds such sway over him. They both say it needs to end, that its not OK, that they are wrong for this. But like clockwork, again they are finding a place, sometimes anywhere convenient with enough privacy. This time, a broom closet in an event hall. Barely space to move more than a few steps, but dark and secluded. 

Cory leaned his head back into the concrete wall behind him, despite the lack of light in the tiny space his eyes were clamped shut, imagining what he would see, if their transgressions were illuminated. Sloppy, wet noises come from below him, Robins throat making little hungry mews as he sucks expertly in the way only he can. Cory is desperate to knot his fingers in Robin's hair, and despite the normally messy look of the cow licked blondes hair, he knew today the caution has to be taken.

Cory bites his lip to stop from crying out, the skill and passion with which Robin always gave him in these moments, was causing his body to tremble, he knew he was not going to last much longer the forbidden excitement was taking over his senses. 

"Robin." he whispers.

"Hmm?" Comes as a soft and completely distracted response, the vibration of the sound around Cory's cock made him groan much more audibly than he had anticipated.

"Please, let me fuck you. Please. I know this is the last time. But, i need you. NOW."

He can hear the rustle of suit pants and can only assume Robin has leaned back on his heels as they are probably tucked beneath him. 

"I wondered when you would stop dicking around as ask." Robin's voice was husky and carried so much weight, Cory wondered how he could continue to stand with that heft on his heart.

"Just get up, please?" Quickly, Robin was on his feet his hands on Cory's neck, pulling their mouths to touch. Cory could taste his musk on Robin's tongue, and he could feel his cock twitch. He knew how beautiful Robin must look, his pupils blown in lust, his lips pink and that patch of red at the nape of his neck when he is flushed.

Cory quickly began to fumble with the belt of Robin's suit and mercifully it comes free with out much hassle. Yanking his slacks and boxers down, Cory wastes no time, taking the remainder of a step to wedge Robin against the opposite wall. Kissing him, for the last day of their tryst, he needed to make this count.

Reaching behind the backs of Robin's thighs, Cory attempts to hoist Robin between himself and the wall. Realizing that Robin's slacks would prevent this from happening and frankly, for getting their existence until now, Cory spits the command. 

"Lose them, Right. Now." 

Without hesitation he can hear the clatter of the metal belt buckle hitting something near their feet. Without losing a beat, Cory attempts again, to pin Robin between himself and the hard concrete that separated them from... everything else.

Without practice, but in a movement that felt like home, Robins ankles locked around the back of Cory's torso. Cory can feel the hard stabbing bulge of Robin's cock against his stomach and his head swims. He doesn't want this to end, it can't. This fire, their passion, he would be lost with out Robin. All of him. Losing himself under Robin's fingers, and mouth. Burying himself into his lover as often as possible since this started, what seems like not long enough ago. Spitting into his palm, he reaches to grasp his erection, He knows the slick wetness of his hand will pale in comparison to what will follow. Stroking himself quickly to coat his cock in a way he finds acceptable, he positions himself just outside of Robin's quivering hole.

"Robin."

"Cory" Robin pants, his voice almost dripping with need like honey.

"I love you."

"Shut up, and fuck me, already."

"I'm serious. I love you, I can't lose you. Not today, not ever. Say it. Robin. Tell me you feel the same."

"Cory... I..."

Cory takes his chance and thrusts into Robin. Robin, gasps in surprise and Cory pushes into Robin completely. Robin's body twitching around Cory's cock, and gasping. His chest rising and falling as he feels himself melt into the wall. Cory, however, does not move a fraction of an inch, but instead, barely audible, but venomous, says. "Fucking say it. You are always the most honest when you are spread open. Heart. Body. Both. Say it and i move. Don't and ill keep you against this wall until they find us." 

"Fuck you." Robin says, trying to move against Cory, for any relief. 

"No, I'm." Cory slides himself out partially and slams back into Robin. "Fucking you. And you wont forget that anytime soon."

Cory, groaning in frustration, no longer able to keep his composure as the hot, tightness of Robin begins to take its toll on his self control. He begins fucking Robin in earnest, slightly hating his stubbornness, slightly hating himself for loving that part of Robin too. Robins quick sharp moans, growing ever louder, bring Cory to his senses enough to cover Robin's mouth with his palm. Losing track of everything, but their bodies and their rhythm, Cory relentlessly pumps into Robin, the cold hard wall giving to nothing. 

"Please, baby. Say it. I can't take it. You have to give it. Like you give me everything else." Cory half moans into Robin's ear. Cory slows his pace, to stop from cumming, only barely. He removes his hand from Robin' s mouth. And in a flash wraps his long thin fingers around Robin's shaft. Stroking fast and hard, no pretense, no warning, he will make Robin confess.

"Give me what i need, Robin. And i will give you everything you want. Everything you need. Everything. Anything. Tell me you love me, and it will be yours." Cory as he beings to circle his hips in little motions, moving himself in and out in delicious, minute motions. Robin;s back begins arching against the concrete wall.

Robin is whimpering, tiny little chirps of pleasure. Cory tightens his grip, and increases his speed in both his hips and hand. "Say it. And you can have this. You can feel like this. You can be the needy slut you have always been with me. I will never deny you. Give. Me. What. I. Want." Cory's voice is rough, he is also almost there, but he doesn't care. He cant stop now. Robin is blissed out, Cory can feel his body slacken, accepting the relentless trusts. He is truly a well fucked doll between him and the wall, and Cory can't hold on any longer. He cries out as he spills himself into Robin. Spasm after spasm, rocking through him, he can feel Robin's body tense, and his orgasm follows quickly, releasing his seed over Cory's fist.

Both, panting, Cory leans his forehead to Robin's. They share a kiss. Its long and slow, betraying the emotion of both halves. Robin, pulls back first. Cory braces for the impact of rejection. The resolution of their torrid but too brief affair. He fears the worst, that no only will Robin end this between them, but possibly even cut ties between them all together.

"Cory, I need to tell you..."

But at that moment, the closet door handle jiggles, cutting him off.

"Robin? Are you in there?" Followed by a quick knock. Cory swore silently to himself. It was Carolyn. Robin's Fiance's sister. "Dang it! Where are you, Robin!? The vows start in 15 minutes!!" as her voice fades into the distance they hear 'Where is Cory?! Where is the Best man!!!"


End file.
